Weird
by rocks at my window
Summary: The chat room of our Wasabi Warriors, with a changed name, bad grammar, girl manuals, socks, unicorns and cranky females. One-shot. /Slight Kick/


**Hey peeps. Okay, so I had no idea why I wanted to write this... I was kinda high on sugar, I guess?**

**Basically, it's the chat room of the Wasabi Warriors, and it's kinda... Weird. Yeah, explains the title. **

**So... Probably my first humor fic, and it seriously sucks, cuz I'm NOT a funny person. Seriously. And when I AM funny, it's completely accidental and most of the time, I don't even realize its funny till people tell me. So...?**

**Anyway, their usernames are really obvious, so... I'll just tell you that Jack is 'SkaterJA' and Jerry is 'SwagMasterXD', since those don't directly use their names. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin' It. All rights go to Disney/XD. **

**:::**

**Da Posse of Platypi**

**KimCxx**: Okay, who changed our group name? 'Da Posse of Platypi', really? And FYI, it's 'platypuses'.

**MiltonDavidKrupnick**: True that, Kimberly!

**KimCxx**: ...

**SwagMasterXD**: I DID! How do you like it? :D

**KimCxx**: You actually BOTHER asking that question?

**SwagMasterXD**: Yes, yes I do.

**SkaterJA**: Sounds like someone's suffering from Phineas and Ferb overload.

**EDDIEistheman**: OOOOOHHH! I LOVE that show! My favorite character is Steve.

**SkaterJA**: ?

**KimCxx**: My exact reaction.

**SwagMasterXD**: AWWWHHH, you guys are bonding! EVERYONE EXCEPT KIM AND JACK LOG OUT!

_3.47 PM_

_SwagMasterXD has logged out. _

_3.47 PM_

_SwagMasterXD has logged on. _

**KimCxx**: Really Jerry? You weren't gone for more than 3 seconds.

**SwagMasterXD**: I got bored.

**KimCxx**: Any idea what happened to Milton?

**MiltonDavidKrupnick**: I'm still here, Kimberly. Just getting a head start in next year's chemistry syllabus...

**KimCxx**: ...

**EDDIEistheman**: ...

**SkaterJA**: ...

**SwagMasterXD**: ...

**SwagMasterXD**: I love unicorns.

**SkaterJA**: Manly choice, young grasshopper.

**EDDIEistheman**: They ARE pretty awesome.

**MiltonDavidKrupnick**: They don't exist.

**KimCxx**: You boys are weird. I'm a girl and I don't even like them. And here I am, chatting with four boys, three of which like unicorns...I'm on Mars, right? Oh god.

**SkaterJA**: Gosh Milton and Kim, don't be such party poopers. =.=

**SwagMasterXD**: OOOH, BURRRRNN! Wait, did Jack just criticize Kim?

**EDDIEistheman**: o.O

**KimCxx**: Ugh! This is stupid - that's it, I'm logging out, I've got this mountain of homework to do anyway.

_3.52 PM_

_KimCxx has logged out. _

**SwagMasterXD**: Severe issues, that one. :-/

**SkaterJA**: Oh, give her a break. Probably PMS-ing. Puberty ain't pretty.

**EDDIEistheman**: Ya know, even being the playah I am, I still don't get the deal with girls and their weird feelings.

**MiltonDavidKrupnick**: Wish there was a manual. A written text penned by a professional would prove useful.

**SkaterJA**: We should WRITE a manual! XD

**SwagMasterXD**: Dude, that's awesome! I can totally picture the title - "THE BIG BOOK OF GIRLS AND THEIR WEIRD EMOTIONS CONCERNING UNICORNS."

**MiltonDavidKrupnick**: ... I was thinking "How Girls Think."

**SkaterJA**: Agreed.

**EDDIEistheman**: Yeah...

**SwagMasterXD**: Fine... X(

**SkaterJA**: Chapter 1...wazzit about?

**SwagMasterXD**: Blonde Girls Prefer Brunets. Chapter 2 can be 'Blonde Girls Are More Prone To Denial.' Chapter 3 can be 'Mixed Signals By Choosing Jerks For Love Interests, Only To Be Saved By Brunets Who Secretly Like Them.'

**SkaterJA**: ...Jerry, I know where you're going with this, and it's NOT COOL.

**EDDIEistheman**: Yeah. :( IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT KICK, CREATE A BOOK ENTITLED 'THE CHRONICLES OF JACK AND KIM - KICK'.

**SwagMasterXD**: Ooh! Let's do that! :D

**MiltonDavidKrupnick**: I don't want to draw attention to myself, but what about 'Millie'?

**SwagMasterXD**: Who's Millie? Your sock?

**MiltonDavidKrupnick**: ...NO! Millie is Milton + Julie! And besides, my sock's not Millie, it's Marie Curie.

**SwagMasterXD**: Who's Marie Curie?

**EDDIEistheman**: Oh Milton, no offense, but honestly, 'Millie' is an extremely un-appealing couple. You guys only talk about chemistry, and you got together after 72 hours.

**MiltonDavidKrupnick**: :(

**SwagMasterXD**: But KICK, now THEY have known each other for a year and a half and they still haven't hooked up! Plus they've got that Ricky and Brody dude, and their video game fight, and their mole thing, and that Lorie chick...

**MiltonDavidKrupnick**: GRAMMAR, JERRY!

**EDDIEistheman**: Oh, remember when Kim accidentally kissed you? Man, thank god Jack didn't find out... Speaking of which, where IS Jack?

**SkaterJA**: I'm still here.

**EDDIEistheman**: Oops? I thought you left, we haven't heard a peep from you.

**SkaterJA**: Kim kissed Milton?

**MiltonDavidKrupnick**: Look Jack, I'm really sorry we didn't tell you earlier, we just thought you'd get jealous and all. :(

**SkaterJA**: No, it's okay. It was purely accidental, right?

**EDDIEistheman**: Actually, according to Milton, she 'grabbed his third nipple' and pulled him in rather vigorously.

**SkaterJA**: *groan*

**SwagMasterXD**: And the 4th chapter is, 'Blondes Tend To Accidentally Kiss Red-Heads And Make Brunets Jealous' XD

_4.04 PM_

_KimCxx has logged on _

**KimCxx**: Decided to come back...

**SwagMasterXD**: DRKETE VONYENT! SELRTE CINTENT!

**KimCxx**: I. Am. Going. To. Murder. ALL. Of. You. Right. Now.

**SwagMasterXD**: Even JACK? Girl, that's harsh stuff... You can't! If not you won't be able to live happily ever after and wear glass slippers!

**SkaterJA**: ...

**MiltonDavidKrupnick**: Talk about adding oil to troubled waters.

**SwagMasterXD**: What?

**KimCxx**: Killing you first Jerry, since you're next door.

**SwagMasterXD**: AGHHHH! Wait, someone's at the door...

**SkaterJA**: NO!

:::

**FEW POINTS TO NOTE:**

**I still watch PnF. Don't judge me...**

**I LOVE MILLIE. Just needed to put it out there...**

**Jerry's gibberish when Kim came back on (in case you guys don't know) was actually 'DELETE CONTENT' with many typos. **

**Alright... Wasn't funny, I know. Shit. But just review anyway? It'll mean the world. :)**

**xx Sienna**

**PS: If you haven't, mind checking out my new fanfic, Fight to the Finish? :)**


End file.
